


Палп Фикшн

by evenover



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Арт egorowna.<br/>Бета A.J.W.S.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Палп Фикшн

div align="center">

[ ](http://www.onlinedisk.ru/get_image.php?id=859507)

Кейн сидел, развалившись, на низком угловом диване в самой глубине слабо освещенного зала и лениво перебирал струны лежащей на животе гитары. Легким кивком он подтвердил, что заметил появление Дженсена, но продолжил исторгать из инструмента полупридушенные, жалкие стоны. Дженсен поддернул штанины и солидно опустился рядом. Кейн покосился на дорогую ткань его костюма, деликатно поблескивающую в мерцающем свете, но ничего не сказал.  
\- Давно ты тут? – спросил Дженсен, жестом отсылая подскочившего официанта.  
\- Давно. А тебя где носило?  
\- Шеф вызывал, дал поручение, - скривился Дженсен.  
\- Какое? – Кейн перестал бренчать, догадавшись, что друг чем-то недоволен.  
\- Косяк есть? – вместо ответа спросил Дженсен.  
\- Держи, – Кейн достал самокрутку из кармана потрепанной кожаной жилетки и сунул Дженсену. Тот покрутил косяк в пальцах, понюхал с одного конца, потом с другого. Было видно, что его уже раскуривали, но Дженсен был не брезглив, его заинтересовал едва уловимый непривычный запах.  
\- Что за хрень? Из новой партии?  
\- Это просто чума, чувак! – оживился Крис. – Двух затяжек хватает, чтобы мозг испарился.  
Дженсен недоверчиво посмотрел на косяк, но потянулся к карману за зажигалкой. Кейн быстро вынул свою зажигалку и щелкнул у самого носа Дженсена. Дженсен смешно сложил губы трубочкой и осторожно затянулся. Потом медленно откинулся назад и растекся по спинке дивана.  
\- Ну? Как тебе?  
\- Чума-а-а-а… - ответил Эклз и тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Ну тогда рассказывай. – Кейн отложил гитару подальше от друга, который беспокойно ерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
\- Да что рассказывать? – медленно ответил Дженсен, внимательно разглядывая тонкую струйку дыма. – Шеф уезжает завтра вечером, поручил развлечь его новую пассию. Сводить куда-нибудь, город показать, то да сё…  
\- Ну а ты что, переломишься что ли? Один вечер всего?  
\- Да хоть и один вечер! – рыкнул Эклз. – Охота его на очередную пидовку Моргана тратить?  
\- Ты что, уже на девочек переключился? – усмехнулся Кейн.  
\- Нет. Но на этих «девочек» я никогда не переключусь. – Дженсен раздраженно затушил косяк о полированную поверхность столика и жестом подозвал официанта. Окончание вечера он потом помнил смутно – было много виски и пьяных ностальгических разговоров о Техасе.

 

 

Дженсен вышел из машины ровно в семь. Несколько шагов по посыпанной белым песком дорожке он прошел нехотя, словно это могло что-то изменить. Дверь была приоткрыта, и он вошел в дом, постучав кулаком по косяку.  
– Джаред! Ты готов? – громко спросил он. – Джа…  
Дженсен обернулся на шорох и замер:  
– …ред.  
Он увидел стройного молодого человека в темных джинсах и белой рубашке, которую тот застегивал на груди охеренно длинными пальцами. Парень перестал теребить пуговицы, опустив руки, дернул головой, встряхнув шоколадными волосами, и Дженсен совершенно залип взглядом на треугольнике загорелого тела в вырезе рубашки.  
– Привет, – улыбнулся Джаред и сделал несколько шагов навстречу.  
– Привет, – тихо ответил Дженсен, судорожно пытаясь перестроиться с ожидаемого образа на тот, который маячил перед глазами.  
– Мы уже можем ехать? Я готов, – сообщил Джаред, протягивая Дженсену руку. – Рад познакомиться, Дженсен.  
– Да-да, поехали, – пробормотал после рукопожатия Дженсен и рванул на улицу. 

 

Клуб, в который они приехали, располагался на окраине, в здании бывшего завода, и Дженсен тут раньше не был. Вообще в эту часть города он старался заезжать пореже, если только этого не требовали деловые поручения мистера Моргана. Да какие могут быть у него дела с мексиканскими сутенерами да прочими обдолбанными торчками? Так, ерунда, не стоящая внимания. А вот инвестор, который вбухал немеряно бабла в пафосный ресторан в этом гадюшнике, видать, совсем без педалей чувак. Дженсен предпочитал простые нормальные заведения, в гей-клубы и то заходил редко, ему не нравились потасканные завсегдатаи этих мест. Дженсена вполне устраивали те забегаловки, в которых играл Кейн со своей группой, там всегда было спокойно, весело и много вполне приличного бухла.  
Дженсен вошел в клуб вслед за Джаредом и, на ходу разглядывая окружающую обстановку, направился к столику, который вежливо указал администратор. Причудливые переплетения труб образовывали островки на разной высоте с закрепленными на них столиками для посетителей – почти все они уже были заняты. Взоры присутствующих были обращены к большой сцене, на которой выступал некто неопределенного пола, в наряде из перьев и блесток.  
– Дженсен! – услышал он голос и обернулся.  
Он так увлекся, что не заметил, как потерял из виду Джареда, который сейчас махал ему рукой, забравшись на один из самых высоких островков. Дженсен легко взбежал по ступенькам.  
– Я решил, что тут будет лучше видно. Тебе.  
– Мне? Почему мне?  
– Ну… – улыбнулся Джаред, – я тут уже был.  
– И как оно?  
– Любопытно. Сам узнаешь, – Джаред опять улыбнулся, сверкнув ямочками на щеках, и Дженсен  
предпочел спрятаться за меню.  
– Рекомендую стейк, здесь их вкусно готовят. И темное пиво.  
Гарсон, одетый в серебристое трико и балетную пачку, уже сиял улыбкой, балансируя на краю островка. Дженсен заказал стейк и темное пиво, хотя едва не передумал, заглядевшись в кружевное декольте официанта.  
– Эээ… а можно вопрос? – спросил Дженсен, дождавшись, когда их оставили наедине.  
– Да, конечно. Всё, что хочешь, – живо ответил Джаред.  
– Ага. Ну тогда… что это за место? Тут все такие ну... странные?  
– Странные? Что ты имеешь в виду? – переспросил Джаред.  
– Ой, ну не надо! Я имею в виду… – Дженсен жестом показал сначала на сцену, потом на официанта, хлопотавшего у соседнего столика – на парне, совершенно очевидно, что это парень, было надето «маленькое черное платье», ничуть не скрывавшее кривых волосатых ног. – Почему они в бабских прикидах?  
– Это тренд такой.  
– Что?  
– Ну… фишка. Здесь можно переодеваться. Если хочется попробовать чего-то непривычного. А ты… – Джаред скосил набок голову: – Ты не любишь делать что-то непривычное, Дженсен?  
– Я? – Дженсен замялся. – По правде сказать, я…  
– О, я понимаю, – потупил глаза Джаред. – Для тебя эта ситуация не очень комфортна… Ты здесь по работе…  
– Кхм. Дело не в работе. Я и в свободное время сюда вряд ли пришел бы.  
Джаред молчал, нервно комкая салфетку. Его щеки немного раскраснелись, как будто он выпил вина.  
– Постой, а ты не из Техаса случайно? – поинтересовался Дженсен. – Я по интонациям подумал…  
– Да. Из Техаса. Ты тоже?  
– Да, – радостно подтвердил Дженсен. Джаред его радость не поддержал.  
– А мне больше нравится Запад. Здесь люди раскованнее, не так держатся за стереотипы…  
Дженсен не был уверен, что расслышал последние слова Джареда, потому что грянула громкая музыка, и на сцену выскочил долговязый парень, закованный в обтягивающее платье леопардовой расцветки.  
– А теперь, дамы и господа… – закричал он в микрофон, поигрывая могучими бровями и мелко тряся бедрами. – … мы объявляем начало нашего танцевального поединка!  
Джаред оживился и даже вытянул шею, словно хотел лучше слышать слова конферансье.  
– Пара, которая выиграет, получит вот этот ошеломительный приз! – Он как фокусник выхватил из-за спины блестящий предмет и стал размахивать им, высоко задрав руку.  
– Дженсен, пойдем! Я хочу танцевать и хочу выиграть! – Джаред чуть не подпрыгивал на месте от нетерпения.  
– Что? – с выражением глубочайшего скепсиса спросил Дженсен.  
– Нет-нет, тебе не нужно переодеваться, ты прекрасно выглядишь и в этом костюме, – Джаред вскочил и сделал знак метрдотелю, который катил по проходу тележку с разноцветными свертками. Джаред порылся в трех свертках, выбрал один и, загадочно улыбнувшись, отправился в туалет.

[ ](http://www.onlinedisk.ru/get_image.php?id=859516)

Дженсен вздохнул – это еще было не самое сложное задание, которое ему приходилось выполнять для Моргана – и повернулся к сцене. На ней уже лихо отплясывала парочка – коротко стриженая девка в мужском костюме-тройке и широкоплечий амбал в ярко-красном платье без рукавов, не скрывавшем волосатых подмышек. Дженсен был уверен, что они оба накуренные – нормальные люди так не развлекаются. А поскольку сегодняшний вечер стремительно терял свою нормальность и для него самого, то он полез в карман пиджака, чтобы достать свежий кейновский косячок. Пара затяжек – и Дженсен почувствовал, как ему стало значительно пофиг на неловкость происходящего. Еще через пару минут вернулся Джаред. Ну да, Джаред. Зеленое переливающееся под змеиную кожу платье выгодно подчеркивало широкую накачанную грудь и длинные-длинные, почти стройные ноги, обтягивая бедра туго, словно бычья кожа барабан. К животу Джаред прижимал бархатный клатч, в котором, подумалось Дженсену, наверняка спрятан фиал с кокаином, потому что глаза у долговязого засранца блестели совершенно неистово, а улыбка растянулась до самых ушей.  
– Эээ… может, ты пойдешь с кем-нибудь еще? – выдавил из себя Дженсен.  
– Нет, Дженсен, не стесняйся, – проворковал Джаред. – Ты обещал Джеффри сопровождать меня и развлекать. Разве ты можешь бросить меня одного, там?  
Дженсен еще раз взглянул на сцену. Под грохочущие звуки быстрой музыки пары, кружащиеся на сцене, сменяли друг друга, и да, даже при его росте Джаред потерялся бы в этой толпе. А что, если его начнет при всех лапать вон тот черный хрен с блестящим от пота голым торсом и в широкой цыганской юбке? Дженсен позволил подхватить себя под локоть и отправился танцевать.  
Джаред был очень гибким и прекрасно чувствовал ритм музыки. Он извивался, прижимаясь к Дженсену то спиной, то грудью, кружился вокруг, цокая каблучками золотистых туфель. Слегка вьющиеся волосы липли к потной шее, и это выглядело очень мило, как в старой комедии типа «В джазе только девушки», если бы не брутальная обстановка вокруг – блестящие трубы, блестящие тела, зубы и шпильки беснующейся в танце толпы. При прочих условиях Дженсен быстро отреагировал бы на намек, который подавало ему тело Джареда. Но… нет, он еще хочет жить.  
– Черт с ним, с призом, – прошептал, пытаясь перекрыть рев толпы и ударных Джаред, ритмично потираясь стояком о бедро Дженсена. – Поедем ко мне. Я хочу.  
– Тебя к черту, а не приз, – резко выдохнул Дженсен, пытаясь оторвать от себя Джареда. – Я отвезу тебя домой, если хочешь, то прямо сейчас, и на этом всё!  
Джаред нахмурился, но руку с талии Дженсена не убрал.  
– Вот так, да? А как же обещание меня развлекать? – в его словах, как ни странно, не было капризных ноток, только недовольство и обида.  
– Развлекать – да, но не трахать! – прошипел Дженсен ему на ухо, и, вырвавшись из цепких пальцев, пошел со сцены к столику. Судя по клацанию каблучков, Джаред засеменил за ним следом.  
– Ты боишься Джеффри? – печально спросил Джаред, нависая над сидящим Дженсеном.  
– Наверное, ты не слышал, малыш, но у тех, кто работает, существует такое понятие, как корпоративная этика, – холодно улыбаясь, объяснил Дженсен.  
Джаред вздохнул и ничего не ответил. Потом, всего спустя пару секунд, он вдруг оживился и, поправив так никуда и не пропавший стояк, заторопился, бросив на ходу «мне надо в туалет». Дженсен пожал плечами и присосался к недопитой бутылке пива. Но прошло довольно много времени, а Джаред всё не появлялся. Дженсен отправился в туалет, на ходу представляя, как Джаред увлеченно подводит глаза, высунув язык и отклячив задницу, но в туалете было пусто. С нарастающей тревогой он проверил кабинки, ожидая, что тот втихаря ширнулся и теперь валяется возле унитаза. Но в кабинках Джареда тоже не было. Для очистки совести Дженсен заглянул в женский туалет. Джареда не было и там.  
– Где? Где он? – закричал он, схватив метрдотеля за воротник.  
– П-простите… сейчас… узнаю…

 

Спустя несколько минут и только с помощью пистолета Дженсену удалось выяснить у тупой обслуги, что Джаред покинул клуб. Не меньше двадцати минут назад. Вашу мать! Дженсен выбежал на улицу. Там было темно и пусто, и только вдалеке, куда не достигал свет фонаря, стоящего у клуба, мелькали какие-то тени. Дженсен прыгнул в свою машину, в ней он чувствовал себя гораздо увереннее, и медленно тронулся, внимательно глядя по сторонам. Улица была пустынна, пыльные стекла заброшенных зданий не давали и проблеска света. И даже у мусорных баков никто не рылся и не дрых. Как будто вымерло всё. Дженсен был не труслив, но тут ему стало нехорошо. Проехав два квартала, он заметил впереди уже знакомую фигуру. Джаред шел, припадая на одну ногу, у него явно сломался каблук, и размахивал руками, стараясь при этом попасть зажатым в кулаке клатчем в глаз придурку, который прыгал вокруг него и пытался схватить за руку. Придурок был неопасен, во всяком случае один, Дженсен повидал таких немало – мелкие сутенеришки смелые, только когда сидят у себя на квартале, но ему не нравилась публика, которая уже стала подтягиваться на спектакль из ближайших подворотен.  
Дженсен выскочил из машины и заорал:  
– А ну, пидар, отвали! А ты давай быстро в машину, – рыкнул он на Джареда.  
– А ты кто такой выискался? – выпятив грудь, попёр на него сутенеришка. – Здесь я командую, понял?  
Дженсен, не отвечая, стиснул Джареда за шею и, пригибая его пониже, стал заталкивать в машину. Тот, как ни странно, помалкивал, и было заметно, что он дрожит всем телом.  
– Я. Сказал. Отвали, – медленно повторил Дженсен и оглянулся. Зрителей прибыло, и они уже были слишком близко. Он захлопнул дверь пассажирского сиденья Джареда и сделал несколько шагов в направлении двери водителя. Но не успел.  
Раздалось радостное улюлюканье и наглые возгласы «давай, Коллинз, покажи ему».  
– Эта сладкая попка наша, раз пришла сюда сама, – ухмыльнулся Коллинз и развел руками. – А ну, детка, иди к папочке…  
– Сейчас твоя попка станет соленой, ублюдок, – внешне очень спокойно произнес Дженсен и, щелкнув предохранителем, выстрелил. Коллинз завыл и повалился на тротуар, хватаясь за бедро. Воспользовавшись секундным замешательством зрителей, которые от неожиданности отпрянули назад, Дженсен прыгнул в машину и дал по газам, на ходу закрывая дверь.  
– Пригнись, чучело! – крикнул Дженсен, когда зеркало заднего вида разлетелось от пули, но они быстро вырвались из зоны досягаемости беспорядочных выстрелов.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Джаред так тихо, что Дженсен почти не расслышал его голоса в гуле мотора.  
Дженсен молча проехал еще несколько перекрестков, выруливая в более приличную часть города. В конце концов он не выдержал:  
– Ты совсем псих или притворяешься? Зачем ты поперся туда в таком виде? – Дженсен выплевывал слова, стискивая руль изо всей силы.  
Джаред молча сопел, отвернувшись к окну.  
– И прикройся, хватит тут яйцами светить! – Дженсен убрал одну руку с руля и дернул подол джаредова платья, которое тот задрал почти до пояса. Ткань липла к коже и не поддавалась.  
– Не могу, мне слишком жмет, – пробормотал Джаред, прикрывая ладонями пах.  
– Ну да, плохому танцору… – прокомментировал Дженсен и, сделав паузу, стал истерически смеяться. Он не забывал поворачивать в нужных местах, и вскоре машина въехала во внутренний двор особняка Моргана. Вокруг было темно и безлюдно.  
Всё еще пригибаясь от смеха, Дженсен выполз из машины. Опершись о багажник, он смотрел, как вылезает Джаред. Чертыхаясь, тот сбросил туфли и, даже не пытаясь одернуть подол, как будто так и надо, подошел к Дженсену.  
– Ты прости, что так получилось… но я так расстроился, что ты меня не хочешь… мне нужно было проверить, захочет ли меня кто-нибудь еще или я такой…  
– Ну что, проверил? Теперь ты доволен?  
Джаред вздохнул и безошибочно положил руку Дженсену на пах. Дженсен грязно выругался. От адреналина у него член стоял как каменный.  
– Ты хочешь… – то ли удивленно, то ли вопросительно сказал Джаред.  
– Даже не думай, я на работе! – быстро ответил Дженсен, пытаясь отстраниться.  
– Я никому не скажу. Никто не увидит. – Он присел на багажник, благо с его ростом это не составляло проблемы, и обхватил Дженсена ногами. Потом он помог ему расстегнуть брюки. Остальное Дженсен фиксировал мозгами, но как бы со стороны – он сам вставил и резко толкнулся внутрь, в теплое податливое тело, но у него и не было никакого выбора, обхватившие его руки и ноги не собирались отпускать его на свободу. Он вбивался быстрыми, злыми толчками, стискивая плечи Джареда, чтобы грубо натянуть его еще глубже, еще сильнее, и когда тот выгнулся в предвкушении и приподнялся на локтях, Дженсен впился зубами в натянутую на ключице кожу, с отрешенной радостью перекатывая на языке солоноватый привкус крови. Джаред с криком кончил и забился под его пальцами, так сильно стиснув член, что Дженсен кончил тоже.

 

Дженсен вышел из душа в одном полотенце, обмотанном вокруг бедер. Джареда он нашел в гостиной. Тот сидел на полу, опираясь спиной о диван, и курил косяк, отрешенно глядя в пространство.  
– Где ты взял эту гадость?  
Джаред вздрогнул.  
– У тебя… в пиджаке… Вставляет круто.  
– Этот запах потом сутки выветривать надо! – грозно сказал Дженсен. – Завтра приедет Джефф, думаешь, ему понравится?  
Джаред выпустил длинную струю дыма и внимательно, совершенно трезвым взглядом посмотрел на Дженсена.  
– Я ему уже не нравлюсь, – пожал плечами Джаред. – Не думаю, что он расстроится, если совсем меня не увидит.  
– И что это значит? – растерянно спросил Дженсен.  
– Это значит… – Джаред похлопал ладонью по полу, приглашая Дженсена сесть рядом: – … что мы можем уехать куда-нибудь вместе. Даже в Техас, если ты захочешь.  
Хочу, подумал Дженсен, но вслух ничего не сказал, устраиваясь на полу поудобнее. Ему тоже нужно было срочно укрепить свои изрядно потрепанные нервы.

[ ](http://www.onlinedisk.ru/get_image.php?id=859519)


End file.
